


And That's That

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: It’s no big moment. No wordy declarations of love.Instead, they are sitting side by side at the table in the kitchen, having a couple beers.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	And That's That

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr

It’s no big moment. No wordy declarations of love.

Instead, they are sitting side by side at the table in the kitchen, having a couple beers. Dean just made a joke that Cas didn’t understand, so Dean had to explain it. Cas nods, but doesn’t say anything. He certainly doesn’t laugh.

Still Dean knows him too well to be frustrated anymore, so he shakes his head and takes a drink of his beer.

The silence is lengthy but comfortable. Cas frowns at the table, brow drawn together, like he’s still trying to piece together the joke. It’s adorable, in that Cas kind of way.

Cas’s hands are on flat on the table, framing his beer bottle. Dean reaches out and takes one in his. He doesn’t even have to think about it. And then its no big deal, just Cas’s hand in his, fingers lacing together.

Cas’s features smooth over. His frown softens. He leans forward. “I still don’t understand the joke.”

“Yeah, I know, Cas. It’s okay.”

Cas hums. Dean squeezes his hand and Cas starts to smile.

When the night wears on and they’ve finished their beers, they leave them on the table and walk down the hall together. Dean’s bedroom is closest, and they stop just outside, still holding hands.

Dean hitches his thumb towards his door. “You wanna?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah?”

Cas nods.

“Okay. Okay, good.” Dean leads Cas into his bedroom, closes the door behind them.

And that is that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
